


Estaré Ahí

by nyicris



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, concierto gran canaria, hostiabola
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyicris/pseuds/nyicris
Summary: Pero él... él siempre iba a estar ahí. Aunque Agoneynoquisiera. Aunque Raoul no pudiera





	Estaré Ahí

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy zeñó. Qué daño ha hecho el Ragoney, qué daño.  
> Reconozco que me da un poco de MIEDETE publicar esto porque me da vergüenza escribir cosas serias, y la línea que separa la intensidad Wattpad cringy de la de ao3 es muy fina. Pero aquí tenéis: tres pinceladas sobre la hostiabola escritas de madrugada con toda la intensidad que estos días nos han brindado los pencos.  
> Bien amigas!!!!!! ahí va. Aviso de que si solo os sentís cómodas con los AU, esto no os va gustar. 
> 
> Ahora, sin más dilación:

_I._

Llegó más tarde que los demás. Aparentemente, su vuelo se había retrasado.

-¿No vienes? –Mimi estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta de su habitación en el hotel.  Raoul quería responderle que no, pero también que sí. Se quedó callado. –Mañana vais a tener que cantar juntos, tú verás.

-No quiere verme.

-Pues que se aguante. –Mimi le ofreció su mano.

Fueron al vestíbulo, donde el resto de triunfitos recibieron al recién llegado. Amaia le estaba abrazando como si quisiera insuflarle su vitalidad. Él le acariciaba la espalda. Llevaba unas gafas negras, aunque era de noche.

-Mi rubia. –Se acercó a saludar a Mimi. Raoul tuvo que apartar la mirada. Oía besos en la mejilla y los habituales grititos de alegría de su amiga.

Se apartaron, y el corazón de Raoul aumentó su ritmo como un timbal augurando la batalla. _Ahora me toca a mí_.

-¡Roi! –Agoney exclamó con tanta efusividad que casi, _casi_ , parecía forzada. Pasó por delante de él y estrujó al gallego. Roi miró a Raoul, preguntándole silenciosamente a qué venía este teatrillo, pero el chico se limitó a bajar la cabeza y a retirarse de nuevo a su habitación.

_No puedo más._

 

_II._

Mimi aún estaría cenando. Llevaba un rato debajo de las mantas y con la luz apagada. Le hubiera gustado cubrirse con el edredón, desgraciadamente, la calima que asolaba la isla esa noche no le permitió dar rienda suelta a su dramatismo.

No había llorado.

Treinta minutos leyendo conversaciones antiguas en _Whatsapp_ con lágrimas esperando el pistoletazo de salida. Sin embargo, pese a su empeño en flagelarse emocionalmente, había conseguido mantenerse fuerte.

Aun así, no podía parar de leer. Las conversaciones le traían vagos recuerdos de donde las habían tenido, de cómo sonreía sin quererlo y se llevaba el móvil al pecho. Ahora, cuando asomaba una sonrisa, la melancolía se la comía de un bocado.

_Buenos dias amor <3_

_Buenos dias capullo_

_Que me pongo hoy? Estampado militar o... militar?_

_Tengo ganas de verte aunque no te emociones_

_QUEDAN DOS DIAS_

_Mira este tuit jajajja_

_Que haces???_

_Joder Raoul_ (después de escuchar _Writing’s On The Wall_ )

_Joder Raoul_ (después de una _nude_ )

_Te quiero <3_

_Te extraño_

_Hola, me quedé dormido, perdón_

_Lo siento, no tenía muchas ganas de mirar el móvil_

_Perdona. No estoy de humor_

_Creo que me quedaré unos días más en casa. Lo siento._

_Raoul, tenemos que hablar. Lo mejor será hacerlo en persona._

Llegaron entonces los días sin mensajes en los que el rubio recordaba perfectamente cómo se quedaba contemplando el móvil a la espera de alguna notificación. La impotencia de no poder arrancarle de esa tristeza en la que Agoney estaba sumido por culpa de los kilómetros. Las ganas de estampar el móvil contra la pared. Las de llorar hasta quedarse dormido.

Decidió, entonces, que ese era el plan de la noche. Cerró los ojos y dejó que una lágrima por fin saliera de su escondrijo. Respiró hondo. Apretó el teléfono.

Pasaron unos segundos así hasta que, con la intención de dejar el móvil encima de la mesa del hotel, abrió los ojos y se fijó en un cambio tan minúsculo como significativo en la pantalla.

_Escribiendo..._

Aparentemente Agoney había estado tan pendiente como Raoul de él.

Se incorporó de un salto en la cama. El _Escribiendo_ y el _En Línea_ se intercambiaron posición durante un buen rato. Ago no se decidía. Raoul juró por un segundo que el _Escribiendo_ iba a vencer al fin pero un último _En Línea_ sentenció la victoria y desapareció. Agoney se había desconectado.

No había posibilidades que barajar. La impulsividad de Raoul tomó el timón y se apresuró a escribir un _Qué querías???_ en el chat. _Enviar_. Ya. Finiquitado. No hay vuelta atrás.

Qué dice. Claro que la hay. Borró el mensaje. Por supuesto, no tardó en recibir una respuesta de Agoney. Un simple _?._ Raoul estampó el móvil contra la mesita de noche, se acurrucó entre las mantas e intentó olvidar lo profundamente imbécil que era.

Pasó otro rato. Pero no había tregua.

Su móvil vibró y aunque el sueño estaba empezando a hacer mella en él, se levantó como un resorte. _Ven a mi habitación. 110._ Raoul quería gritar, romper el teléfono y arrastrarse como un perro hasta la 110. 

Después de darse dos cabezazos contra la pared, apoyó la cabeza y reflexionó unos instantes. Agoney no le había venido a ver, cuando sabía perfectamente que se quedaba en la habitación de Mimi. No le había dado un motivo. No le había pedido que. Le había ordenado, siendo consciente de que él obedecería. Porque siempre estaba ahí. Siempre. 

Estaba harto de jugar.

Esa noche durmió abrazado a Mimi.

_No puedo más._

_III._

Raoul levantó la mirada cuando Nerea entró por la puerta. El chico era un cóctel de euforia, rabia y nostalgia. La lucha interna entre emociones y racionalidad era lo que dirigía la vida de Raoul. Normalmente él apostaba por su parte más lógica, cosa que le solía costar demasiados comederos de cabeza. Pero esa noche casi sintió que se le salía el corazón del pecho; no sabía ni cómo había conseguido afinar en _Million Reasons_. O quizá era precisamente por eso. Porque volvía a sentir los gritos del público, la banda de Manu, los carteles. Porque también había algo diferente. Porque por no encontrar sus ojos en el escenario, se incendió el mundo.

Agoney era la cerilla. Y Raoul había decidido quemarse.

-Voy a ir.

-¿Qué?

-Voy a ir.

-Ya, te he escuchado. –Nerea le bloqueó la salida. –No vas a ir.

-¿Por qué no?

-Está destrozado. Verte la cara le va a poner peor.

Entonces Raoul se achantó. No quería empeorar la situación; pero sabía que si Agoney había confiado de verdad alguna vez en él, si le había querido de la misma forma que Raoul, esta noche le necesitaba.

-No lo entiendes.

-Vaya dramote lleváis encima. Mira que sois tontos. –Se lamentó Nerea después de que Raoul se impusiera y le dejara pasar.

Corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la 110. No sabía muy bien qué hacer, así que llamó a la puerta.

Una vez.

Dos veces.

Tres.

No hubo respuesta. De perdidos al río.

- _Agooooooo_. Soy yo. –Qué iba a decirle, sino.

Después de unos instantes en los que Raoul ya se iba a dar por vencido, la puerta se abrió. Lentamente, como si fuera el viento. La tenue luz del pasillo apenas dejaba distinguir unas sábanas desordenadas y ropa tirada por el suelo.

-Pasa.

Era Agoney. Pero no le veía.

-¿Dónde estás?

-No me lo hagas repetir. –La voz le temblaba.

Raoul obedeció y se cerró la puerta tras de él. Todo quedó a oscuras. Una respiración algo agitada era la única referencia que tenía de que, efectivamente, no había caído al vacío. Se giró para seguirla, y con una mano tanteó hasta encontrar una cara. No pudo retener ese tacto húmedo; solo le dio tiempo a sacar una conclusión.

-Has llorado. Estás llorando.

-Felicidades, Sherlock.

-No te pongas así. Tenemos que hablar, esta vez en serio.

-Déjame en paz. Estoy harto. –Se rompió y no pudo pronunciar la última sílaba. Tragó saliva y entonces embistió con fuerza.  –Todos saben lo que tengo que hacer excepto yo, al parecer. ¡Pero nadie sabe por lo que estoy pasando!

-Sí, lo sé.

-¡No! ¡No tienes ni puta idea! –Le empujó, y Raoul empezó a andar hacia atrás, mientras la silueta de Agoney le seguía de cerca. –No tienen ni puta idea ninguno. No saben nada. Nada.

-Déjame ayudarte.

-No quiero tu puñetera ayuda.

-¿Entonces, por qué me has dejado entrar? –Raoul paró antes de darse contra una pared. Casi chocan.

No obtuvo respuesta, así que alcanzó una mano en la oscuridad. Agoney reaccionaba a su tacto como un animal asustado.

-No tengas miedo. Solo te estoy dando la mano.

-Gilipollas.

-¿Qué he dicho ahora?

-Has hecho una referencia a la canción. Gilipollas.

-¡No ha sido a propósito! –Juraría que llevaba menos de un minuto ahí y ya había conseguido que Agoney se riera. Chúpate esa, Nerea.

Poco duró la distensión; enseguida otro silencio abrumadoramente incómodo se adueñó de la situación y dejó a Raoul en blanco. Y ahora qué. Así que hizo lo que mejor se le daba: pelearse con Agoney.

Empezó acariciándole la mano de nuevo. Fue subiendo por el brazo, el hombro... hasta llegar al cuello. _Estás desnudo,_ pensó, al no encontrar obstáculo en su camino. Sin embargo, por miedo de volver a asustarle, no lo verbalizó.

Agoney se sometió. Al principio se encogía con su tacto y acabó relajado, buscándolo.

Raoul había ganado una batalla. Pero no la guerra.

-Te odio. –La respuesta del rubio fue intentar secarle las lágrimas con el dedo pulgar. –No me beses.

-No te beso. –Se acercó, y paseo sus labios de la clavícula del canario hasta su cuello. –No te beso.

-No. –Posó uno, dos, tres, cuatro besos delicados, de camino a su barbilla. Sus manos agarraron a Agoney de la nuca y juntaron sus frentes. –Quédate. –Le susurró.

Raoul inspiró y expiró profundamente, rebuscando en sus entrañas la poca cordura que creía que le quedaba.

_Lo correcto sería marcharse y hablarlo con la cabeza fría._

_Lo correcto sería llamar a Nerea para que le acompañara. Yo no. No le convengo._

_Lo correcto sería no complicar más el asunto._

Pero lo que encontró fueron los labios de Agoney y un simple roce que le encendió hasta las uñas del dedo meñique del pie derecho.

Agoney era la cerilla. Y Raoul estaba más que dispuesto a quemarse.

Esa noche durmieron juntos, sintiéndose en cada milímetro.

Al día siguiente, Raoul se despertó solo en la habitación. En la 110.

Se enteró después de que Agoney se había escapado, quién sabe a qué hora, al cuarto que Raoul compartía con Nerea esa noche.

Pero él... él siempre iba a estar ahí. Aunque Agoney _no_ quisiera. Aunque Raoul no pudiera.

**Author's Note:**

> Si os ha gustado, decirlo. Sino, cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida!!! besetes


End file.
